Happy Ever After! (Wedding Special)/Transcript
Transcript * Alec Baldwin: The engines on the Island of Sodor love holiday time. Percy was taking some freight cars to the docks. Terence the Tractor was working in a field close to the line. * Terence: Hello, Percy. Nice day for it, isn't it? * Alec Baldwin: Percy was confused. * Percy: Nice day for what? * Terence: Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married today. * Percy: Oh yes. Of course. * Alec Baldwin: But when Percy saw Mrs. Kyndley, she was standing by her gate, waving a red flag. * Percy's Driver: What's the matter? * Alec Baldwin: Asked the driver. * Mrs. Kyndley: I've forgotten about the good luck package for the bride. * Alec Baldwin: Percy was puzzled. * Percy: What's a good luck package? * Mrs. Kyndley: It must contain something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Can you help please? * Alec Baldwin: Percy didn't know how but his driver was determined. * Percy's Driver: We'll certainly try. * Alec Baldwin: Percy had to stop at Edward's station to take on water. * Percy: We've got to find a good luck package. Do you know what that is? * Edward: Oh, yes indeed. Something old, something new... * Percy: Something borrowed and something blue. * Alec Baldwin: Percy cut in. * Percy: But where do we find them? * Alec Baldwin: Edward smiled. * Edward: They're probably staring you in your smokebox. Now I have to fetch my special train. I'm taking guests to the wedding. * Alec Baldwin: When Percy arrived at the docks, he looked all around him. Suddenly he saw a freight car. It was loaded with a new set of shiny buffers. * Percy: Look! Look! The something new. * Percy's Driver: Your quite right, Percy. * Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. * Percy's Driver: Those buffers are just the ticket. I'll speak to the foreman. * Alec Baldwin: He returned shortly. * Percy's Driver: Foreman says we can use them and borrow the freight car as well. So that's two things we found. Something borrowed and something new. * Percy: But what about the other things? * Percy's Driver: I'm sure we'll find them too, now we best be on our way. * Alec Baldwin: As Percy was shunting some freight cars into a siding, he heard a voice. * Old Slowcoach: Hello, Percy. * Alec Baldwin: There was Old Slowcoach who he and Thomas had rescued from scrap. * Percy: You're it! * Alec Baldwin: Squeaked Percy. * Old Slowcoach: I'm what it? * Alec Baldwin: Said the coach. * Percy: The something old for the wedding. * Alec Baldwin: And then Percy explained. * Percy: Now we only have to find something blue. But what and where? * Percy's Driver: You'll see. * Alec Baldwin: At last, they reached the village where the wedding was to take place. Ahead was an old engine shed. * Percy's Driver: What did you think of this, Percy? * Alec Baldwin: Laughed his driver. * Percy: Well bust my boiler, Thomas. What are you doing here? * Thomas: I'm to something blue. * Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. * Percy's Driver: Now, Percy. * Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. * Percy's Driver: Mrs. Kyndley has chosen you to be her special guest. * Alec Baldwin: When the bride and groom left the church for the party, Sir Topham Hatt addressed everybody. * Sir Topham Hatt: Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the good luck package. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. All found by Percy and his crew. * Alec Baldwin: The engines whistled and everyone cheered. * Bride: Thank you, Thomas and thank you, Percy. * Alec Baldwin: Said the bride. * Bride: It's the best good luck package ever. * Alec Baldwin: And she kissed Percy. Thomas laughed as Percy blushed bright red. * Percy: I love weddings. * Alec Baldwin: Sighed Percy that night. * Thomas: Did you enjoy your kiss? * Alec Baldwin: But Percy was embarrassed and pretended to be asleep. Category:Transcripts